The present invention relates to improvements in excavating and loading systems which form an excavation of a sufficient width to allow the following portion of the system to move through the excavation.
In large excavating and loading systems, for example, of the type capable of loading 4,000 cu. yds. of earth per hr., it has heretofore been known to utilize a system which forms a trench in the ground of a sufficient width to allow the system to move through the trench behind the excavating portion of the system. Although various examples of such excavating and loading systems have been designed previously, the need persists for a considerable improvement in the art.
In accordance with the broader aspects of the present invention, an improved excavating and loading system is disclosed including a vehicle and an excavating wheel assembly supported from the front of the vehicle. The excavating wheel assembly is provided with a plurality of buckets and has movable side walls which rotate outwardly to form a trench wider than the following portion of the system. A supporting and housing apparatus is mounted on the front of the vehicle and extends to support the excavating wheel assembly from the ends thereof.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention, an improved excavating and loading system is disclosed having a vehicle which comprises a main frame supported from the ground surface by driven wheels. A subframe is pivotally supported from the main frame so that the front end of the subframe can be vertically raised and lowered with respect to the main frame. A supporting and housing apparatus rotatably supports an excavation wheel assembly at the front of the vehicle. The supporting and housing apparatus has a yoke portion which engages the ends of the wheel assembly. A blade and a bearing plate are connected to the lower portions of the main and subframes for stabilizing the excavation wheel assembly. The excavating wheel assembly includes a plurality of digging buckets each having a wall which is supported for pivotal movement between the material receiving position and the material dumping position. Apparatus is provided for rotating the excavating wheel assembly and for operation of the movable wall of each bucket to first receive material and to subsequently dump the material and to transfer the material upwardly and rearwardly. Each of the buckets has movable side walls which pivot between digging and dumping positions. In the digging position, the side walls form an excavation which is wider than the excavation wheel itself and extends beyond the portion of supporting and housing means engaging the sides of the excavating wheel.